A Shadow in the Light
by TheBestGamer
Summary: After seeing that Dormin tricked him into doing evil Wander declares revenge against him. Along with the new power that he gets from the Keyblade. (Now with a Japanese counterpart)


He, a man named Wander, went to the forbidden land to revive someone he loved. Along with his animal companion and sidekick, Agro, he made it to the Shrine of Worship. Once he was ready to bring the one he loved, a girl named Mono, back from the dead he was given a task from an ancient being named Dormin. Not caring about the warning that Dormin gave him he was tasked to kill his enemies known as the sixteen colossi.

Doing what he was requested to do he went forward and fought the sixteen colossi. Along the way he grew paler and some parts of his skin and hair grew darker. He didn't know about the consequences of his well being or that he got separated from Agro, but he knew that this had to be done. By the time he finished off the final colossus he became anything but human due to his pale skin, dark hair, and horns on his head.

Once the final idol in the shrine was destroyed Wander was teleported back to the shrine, only to find that all this time he was being chansed by a guy named Emon and his group of soldiers. They were sent there to stop Wander from completing his task, only to see that they were too late. Once Wander regained conscience from being attacked by the soldiers, Dormin possessed him and turned into something evil. The only option left was for Emon to use the sword that Wander used to defeat the colossus to defeat Dormin, by banishing it to the light of the pool. Even though Emon knew about what Wander did he hoped he would make up for his mistake if he survived.

Right now all Wander can do is float through the darkness that possessed him. Unable to leave the darkness or fight it, all he could do was think about the events that happened. He can't see Mono, even though he did all of this for her, and he can't call Agro since he thought that his animal companion fell to her death. He didn't know what to do, but before he think of something he heard the voice of someone, someone that he knew.

"You have done it." He recognized that voice. He knew that, that voice belonged to the one he was doing all this for, Dormin. "This couldn't have been done without you."

Wander looked at himself and remembered that he didn't look like himself, but there was one thing that he didn't know that really caught him off guard. He noticed that he had horns on his head. "What? What happened?" Wander started to get more angry. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you," Dormin answered. "I told you that there will be consequences to accepting my task, you didn't care about what would happen to you."

Wander looked endlessly to find out where Dormin was speaking but he couldn't find the demon anywhere. The only thing he could see was himself and the darkness around him. "Where are you?" He then stopped looking around and just hoped that he would see him. "Show yourself!"

"Isn't it obvious, we are everywhere around you." Dormin said making him look everywhere. "You are probably wondering how that is possible, well we'll tell you. In order to save thyself we had to possess your body. We were too late, however, the one that stopped us before we could eliminate him, a warrior named Emon, banished us to the light." Wander didn't want to believe this, but he did see what happened to him and Dormin so it was obviously right. "The thing that he didn't know is that now thanks to you we have regained what we once were."

As shocking as this was there was one thing on his mind. "What about Mono? I completed your task what about your promise?"

"We have fulfilled thy wish and she is awake once again," Dormin said to Wander before saying something that made him mad. "Although, it may be impossible for you to see her since you are trapped here in the darkness with us."

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was told. "I did all of this and I can't see her. I did this so Mono and I could be together and you're telling me this."

"You were warned, but this is what you chose and now you are stuck where you are now." After Dormin said that Wander tried his best to get out of the dark space. "It is pointless to get out of where you now reside. You are now stuck here with us."

"This is because of you, you never said that this would happen." Wander said ignoring what he said about escaping.

"We warned you that there would be consequences." Dormin said.

"You did this to me. I've done what you wanted and this is what you do to me." Wander said getting more angry. "You used me! I hate you so much! Get me out here!"

Wander struggled as more of the darkness surrounded him. No matter how hard he tried the darkness kept him in place, but he didn't care. He wanted out of the darkness, he wanted to see Mono again, and most importantly, he wants to kill Dormin for doing this to him. He wasn't scared of the darkness, no matter much it hurt he would continue to try and get out. It didn't matter how long it would take, he didn't even care if it took him until he died to get out.

And then it happened. When he tried to escape the darkness he saw something. He saw a light in front of him. He tried to reach as hard as he could while the darkness tried to keep him away from the light.

Seeing this surprised Dormin. "What?! What is going on?" Dormin saw that Wander was closer to the light and as well and the darkness cutting him. "This can't be possible."

He was nearly there. The darkness tried even harder to keep him away from the light the closer he got to it. He started screaming in pain, but he didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going until the very end. He reached with the arm he held his sword with to try and reach for the light.

In no time, he made it.

Back at the pool in the shrine of worship a swarm of light came out of it and soon Wander came out of it. The cuts he got from the darkness was still visible and it still hurt, but none of that mattered to him. Although there was something that he was holding that caught him by surprise. He saw that he was holding a weapon that looked like a key that had the appearance of a pin tumbler lock key, with bandages adorning the base of the blade (Fenrir Keyblade).

"What? What is this thing?" He looked at what he was holding and didn't recognize it at all. In all his life he never knew anything about this. He then looked and saw that he was back in the shrine of worship. "I'm back." He looked and saw that Mono was gone. "Mono!" He looked everywhere and kept screaming her name. "She's probably gone away from this land. I need to find her."

Taking the route he used to enter the shrine he used it to get out of there, but when he got outside he saw something that he did not expect. The bridge that he used to get there was destroyed.

"There's no way out." He searched desperately to find another way out of the forbidden land but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find anything. That was when the keyblade he had start to do something that was beyond his control. The keyblade fired a beam of light that within a few seconds created bridge of light that spread over the land. He didn't know how that happened, but he decided to take the chance and made his way across the light bridge.


End file.
